


Gavin Reed gets his ass beat with a bible

by quinn_rossi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, The Bible - Freeform, Threats, angery nines, gavin reed crying, naughty gavgav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: See title.





	Gavin Reed gets his ass beat with a bible

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally started writing it in all caps and finished it off like that for the Memes.

GAVIN REED WAS HAVING A FUCKING WANK. IT WAS GOING QUITE WELL, REALLY. HIS HAND HAD FOUND A GREAT RHYTHM, AND IT WAS SLICK WITH PRECUM AND LOTION. HE WAS CLOSE - SO FUCKING CLOSE. HE SHUT HIS EYES, SPED UP HIS HAND, MOANED, AND-

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, SWEETIE?”

GAVIN’S EYES SHOT OPEN AND HE CAME INSTANTLY AT THE SIGHT OF A VERY PISSED OFF LOOKING NINES.

“I- I- DIDN’T THINK YOU-” GAVIN STAMMERED, BUT NINES RAISED A HAND TO SIGNAL HIM TO BE QUIET AND HE SHUT UP IMMEDIATELY.

“WHAT YOU’RE DOING IS COMING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, REED,” NINES INFORMED HIM AND TUTTED.

“I’M S-SORRY, SIR!” GAVIN REPLIED AND WIPED HIS STICKY CUM-COVERED HAND ON THE SHEETS, EARNING HIM ANOTHER ‘LOOK’ FROM NINES.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. BEND OVER THE FUCKING BED. NOW, BITCH,” NINES SAID AND SPAT ON THE FLOOR.

NINES WAS PISSED. REALLY FUCKING PISSED. WHEN WILL HIS STUPID HUMAN LEARN? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT? WHY CAN’T HE FOLLOW SIMPLE FUCKING INSTRUCTIONS?

GAVIN SLIPPED OFF THE BED AND THEN BENT OVER THE END, LOWERING HIS UPPER HALF ONTO THE BED, HIS DELICIOUS ASS PERFECTLY PRESENTED TO NINES.

NINES GAVE HIM A HARD SLAP ACROSS THE ASS WITHOUT WARNING OR INSTRUCTION TO COUNT. THEN ANOTHER. AND ANOTHER. AND ANOTHER.

“STUPID BOY. I TELL YOU OVER AND OVER YOU DO _NOT_ COME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - IN FACT, YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE _MASTURBATING_ WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST,” NINES RANTED AND KEPT WHACKING GAVIN’S ASS.

GAVIN YELPED AND WHINED. IT STUNG SO BAD, AND SEEING AS HE HAD LITERALLY JUST COME, HIS DICK WAS IN NO MOOD TO ENJOY IT.

“I’M S-” GAVIN STARTED TO SAY, BUT NINES ROUGHLY GRABBED HIS HAIR AND SHOVED HIS FACE INTO THE SHEETS, SUFFOCATING HIM FOR A MOMENT.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT, SLUT,” NINES GROWLED AND THEN WALKED AWAY FOR A MOMENT.

GAVIN SNIFFLED AND TEARS STARTED TO SLIP DOWN HIS CHEEKS, BUT HE SHUT UP LIKE A GOOD BOY, NOT WANTING TO PISS NINES OFF ANYMORE.

THEN THERE WAS A NICE ‘THUD’, AND GAVIN CURSED LOUDLY.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” GAVIN GRUMBLED AND THEN IT HIT HIS ASS AGAIN.

“THE BIBLE,” NINES NONCHALANTLY REPLIED AND HIT GAVIN’S POOR THICK ASS AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN.

“WHA- WHY?” GAVIN CRIED AND SOBBED INTO THE SHEETS, HIS ASS SORE, RED, AND BRUISED AS FUCK.

“MIGHT MAKE YOU FUCKING BEHAVE FOR ONCE. THE BIBLE SAYS THAT NAUGHTY BOYS SHOULD BE PUNISHED,” HE EXPLAINED AND THEN SLAPPED GAVIN’S THIGH WITH HIS HAND. “ROLL OVER. LET ME SEE THAT FACE.”

GAVIN SLOWLY ROLLED OVER AND SAT ON THE EDGE OF THE BED, LOOKING UP AT NINES WITH TEARS STILL STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE.

NINES SNEERED AT HIM, THEN WHACKED HIS CHEEK WITH THE BOOK. “YOU WILL BEHAVE. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL CAGE YOUR FUCKING COCK UP FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT, PATHETIC LIFE, GAVIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

GAVIN GASPED AND SQUEEZED HIS THIGHS TOGETHER AT THE THREAT. HE LET OUT A SMALL SOB AS HE NODDED MINUTELY.

“DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?” NINES SHOUTED AND WHACKED HIS OTHER CHEEK WITH THE BOOK.

“Y-YES, SIR!” GAVIN YELPED.

NINES SMIRKED AND DROPPED THE BIBLE AT GAVIN’S FEET. “GOOD. BREAKFAST IS READY, MY LOVE,” NINES INFORMED HIM AND LEFT THE BEDROOM.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> [ hit my insta up @http.gavin.reed uwu ]


End file.
